


Tough One

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 5: “Just, hold on.” + hurt/comfortCarlos is pretty sure that Grace is the toughest woman he knows, especially after tonight.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Tough One

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a prequel to my story _God Father_.

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure why Grace was calling him at four in the morning, she should be asleep, especially considering she was eight and a half months pregnant.

But he knew better than to not answer, especially given the fact that she was eight and a half months pregnant.

“Hola Chica.” He watched as his partner rolled her eyes from the passenger seat, she probably assumed it was a professional call, little did she know. “What’s up?”

“I’m going into labor!” Grace was yelling at him, and she never yelled at him.

In fact, the only time he ever heard her yell was when she was excited.

But this, this was a whole new ballgame.

“You’re what?!” He slammed on the brakes, thankful that no one was behind the slow moving SUV.

“I’m going into labor Carlos, are you deaf?” Apparently child birth made this woman more sassy than normal. “Come pick me up.”

“Call 911!” Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do anyway?

“You are 911 you halfwit!” Oh lord, Grace’s Judd was showing. “Get over here now!”

“But…” He watched as his partner’s eyes got wide when she realized it was serious. “Wouldn’t calling an ambulance be easier?”

“You’re closer.” Now how in the hell did she know that? “And before you ask, don’t forget I know your routes like the back of my hand because I’m always calling you. So I know that at this time of night you’re only three blocks from the house and if you don’t get over here right now I will never forgive you!”

She was scaring him, normally Grace wasn’t nearly this mean.

“Oh… okay, we’re on the way.” He turned the sirens on, light bar too, and dropped the phone without even hanging up.

Surely Grace was mistaken, she couldn’t be going into labor yet could she?

“Where are we going Carlos?” He probably should have told the other woman that shouldn’t he? “Is everything okay?”

“You know Grace, the 911 dispatcher we talk to all the time?” He watched her nod her head from the corner of his eye and he took a deep breath. “She’s apparently going into labor and we’re only a block from her house…”

And just like that he was pulling into the Ryder’s driveway and jumping out of the driver’s seat, his long legs carrying him to the front door in only a few quick strides.

He didn’t even bother to knock and let her know he was there, instead he ripped his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, crossing the threshold quickly.

“Grace!” She appeared in the hallway to his right almost immediately, still dressed in her pajamas, hand on her stomach as she stared him down. “You’re really serious about this?”

“Damn straight Carlos.” She didn’t hesitate then, walking the rest of the way toward the front door. “Grab my bag!”

He watched as his partner took Grace’s hand, helping her down the steps and toward the car, and he sighed.

Shouldn’t he call Judd or something? 

Or Captain Strand? 

Michelle? 

Anyone?

“Carlos let’s go! This baby is waiting for no one!” He grabbed the bag on the coffee table and hustled out the door, locking it behind him as he bolted to the car. “You ride with her in the back just in case.”

“Just in case what?” What could possibly happen between here and the hospital?

“In case this little girl comes now.” Grace shot him a look and he obliged, tossing the bag into the front seat before climbing in the back beside her.

“Shouldn’t we call Judd?” I mean, that was the logical thing to do and all.

“Already did, he didn’t answer.” Dammit. “Must be on a…”

She stopped talking and let out a howl, her hand going to her stomach as the car turned the corner.

“Grace, are you okay?” He had never witnessed a birth like this before, somehow having lucked out on any of those calls in his time on the force.

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it to the hospital…” She didn’t what? “Pull over!”

“What? Grace? No!” She was insane, they couldn’t pull over here.

“You’re gonna have to do this Carlos.” He surely was not. “This baby’s coming whether we like it or not.”

“I… no…” The car came to a stop as Grace let out another cry of pain and the next thing he knew his partner was throwing the door open on the other side and shouting instructions to him.

“The ambulance is on the way Grace.” He was thankful that his partner was so calm, because he sure as fuck wasn’t.

“Just… hold on Grace, okay?” He was praying that she and this baby could wait just a few more minutes.

But that didn’t happen, and instead he found himself delivering his best-friend’s baby in the back of his squad car.

“She’s beautiful Grace.” He whispered as he stared down at her laying on Grace’s chest.

“And tough.” His partner had found a blanket in Grace’s hospital bag and placed it over them both, just as the sound of sirens could be heard rolling down the street.

“Just like her mama.” He offered the new mother a smile, watching as she nodded her head and closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face.

“Just like her uncle.” Grace whispered as she reached out and squeezed his hand.

He didn’t know how he was considered the tough one, she has just done all the work, but he would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments rock!


End file.
